shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Change
Quotes regarding Change. Sourced * Nè spegner può per star nell'acqua il foco; Nè può stato mutar per mutar loco. ** Such fire was not by water to be drown'd, Nor he his nature changed by changing ground. ** Ludovico Ariosto, Orlando Furioso (1516), XXVIII. 89. * The universe is change; our life is what our thoughts make it. ** Marcus Aurelius, in Meditations, IV, 3 * Full from the fount of Joy's delicious springs Some bitter o'er the flowers its bubbling venom flings. ** Lord Byron, Childe Harold's Pilgrimage, Canto I (1812), Stanza 82. * A change came o'er the spirit of my dream. ** Lord Byron, The Dream (1816), Stanza 3. * I am not now That which I have been. ** Lord Byron, Childe Harold's Pilgrimage, Canto IV (1818), Stanza 185. * And one by one in turn, some grand mistake Casts off its bright skin yearly like the snake. ** Lord Byron, Don Juan (1818-24), Canto V, Stanza 21. * Shrine of the mighty! can it be, That this is all remains of thee? ** Lord Byron, The Giaour (1813), line 106. * Sancho Panza by name is my own self, if I was not changed in my cradle. ** Miguel de Cervantes, Don Quixote (1605-15), Part II, Chapter XXX. * We only have to look around us to see how complexity and psychic temperature are still rising: and rising no longer on the scale of the individual but now on that of the planet. This indication is so familiar to us that we cannot but recognize the objective, experiential, reality of a transformation of the planet as a whole. ** Pierre Teilhard de Chardin, in The Heart of Matter (1950) * Still ending, and beginning still. ** William Cowper, The Task (1785), Book III, line 627. * Change begets change. Nothing propagates so fast. ** Charles Dickens in Martin Chuzzlewit, Chapter 18 (1844) * Motion or change, and identity or rest, are the first and second secrets of nature: Motion and Rest. The whole code of her laws may be written on the thumbnail, or the signet of a ring. ** Ralph Waldo Emerson in "Nature", Essays, Second Series (1844) * Nothing endures but change. ** Heraclitus, quoted in Lives of the Philosophers by Diogenes Laërtius * You could not step twice into the same river; for other waters are ever flowing on to you. ** Heraclitus, Fragment 41, quoted by Plato in Cratylus * Change is not made without inconvenience, even from worse to better. ** Richard Hooker, as quoted in the preface of Samuel Johnson's Dictionary of the English Language (1755) * All things must change To something new, to something strange. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Kéramos (1878), line 32. * But the nearer the dawn the darker the night, And by going wrong all things come right; Things have been mended that were worse, And the worse, the nearer they are to mend. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Tales of a Wayside Inn (1863-1874), The Baron of St. Castine, line 265. * Do not think that years leave us and find us the same! ** Owen Meredith (Lord Lytton), Lucile (1860), Part II, Canto II, Stanza 3. * In dim eclipse, disastrous twilight sheds On half the nations, and with fear of change Perplexes monarchs. ** John Milton, Paradise Lost (1667; 1674), Book I, line 597. * Till Peter's keys some christen'd Jove adorn, And Pan to Moses lends his Pagan horn. ** Alexander Pope, The Dunciad (1728 to 1743), Book III, line 109. * See dying vegetables life sustain, See life dissolving vegetate again; All forms that perish other forms supply; (By turns we catch the vital breath and die). ** Alexander Pope, An Essay on Man (1733-34), Epistle III, line 15. * Alas! in truth, the man but chang'd his mind, Perhaps was sick, in love, or had not dined. ** Alexander Pope, Moral Essays (1731-35), Epistle I, Part II. * Manners with Fortunes, Humours turn with Climes, Tenets with Books, and Principles with Times. ** Alexander Pope, Moral Essays (1731-35), Epistle I, Part II. * With every change his features play'd, As aspens show the light and shade. ** Walter Scott, Rokeby (1813), Canto III, Stanza 5. * As hope and fear alternate chase Our course through life's uncertain race. ** Walter Scott, Rokeby (1813), Canto VI, Stanza 2. * Hereditary Rather than purchased; what he cannot change, Than what he chooses. ** William Shakespeare, Antony and Cleopatra (1600s), Act I, scene 4, line 14. * This world is not for aye, nor 'tis not strange That even our loves should with our fortunes change. - ** William Shakespeare, Hamlet (1600-02), Act III, scene 2, line 210. * That we would do, We should do when we would; for this "would" changes And hath abatements and delays as many As there are tongues, are hands, are accidents; And then this "should" is like a spendthrift sigh, That hurts by easing. ** William Shakespeare, Hamlet (1600-02), Act IV, scene 7, line 119. * The love of wicked men converts to fear; That fear to hate, and hate turns one or both To worthy danger and deserved death. ** William Shakespeare, Richard II (c. 1595), Act V, scene 1, line 65. * All things that we ordained festival, Turn from their office to black funeral; Our instruments to melancholy bells, Our wedding cheer to a sad burial feast, Our solemn hymns to sullen dirges change, Our bridal flowers serve for a buried corse, And all things change them to the contrary. ** William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1597), Act IV, scene 5, line 84. * I am not so nice, To change true rules for old inventions. ** William Shakespeare, The Taming of the Shrew (c. 1593-94), Act III, scene 1, line 80. * Full fathom five thy father lies; Of his bones are coral made; Those are pearls that were his eyes: Nothing of him that doth fade, But doth suffer a sea-change Into something rich and strange. ** William Shakespeare, The Tempest (c. 1610-1612), Act I, scene 2, line 396. * Change is not merely necessary to life — it is life. ** Alvin Toffler, in Future Shock‎ (1970), p. 304 * Se vogliamo che tutto rimanga come è, bisogna che tutto cambi. ** If we want things to stay as they are, things will have to change. ** Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa. Il Gattopardo (1958), The Leopard (trans. 1963) Page 29 * Let us go to war. The world has become stale and insipid, the ships ought to be all captured, and the cities battered down, and the world burned up, so that we can start again. There would be fun in that. Some interest, — something to talk about. ** Editorial in the New York Journal of Commerce (August 1845) Times change * The times change, and we change with them. ** English variant of traditional Latin: *:Tempora mutantur nos et mutamur in illis ** Quoted (as "proverbial") in William Harrison's Description of England, 1577, p. 170, part of Holinshed's Chronicles ** Variant of *:Omnia mutantur nos et mutamur in illis *:Illa vices quasdam res habet, illa vices. *: All things are changed, and we change with them *: that matter has some changements, it (does have) changements (colloquially, that matter changes is demonstrated by the changes in matter) ** Attributed by Matthew Borbonius as the motto of Lothair I. * The times they are a-changin' ** Bob Dylan, The Times They Are a-Changin' * Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose. *: The more things change, the more they are the same. **Alphonse Karr, Les Guêpes, January 1849, vi * Because things are the way they are, things will not stay the way they are. ** Bertolt Brecht, as quoted in Dictionary of Contemporary Quotations (1976) by John Gordon Burke and Ned Kehde, p. 224, also in The Book of Positive Quotations (2007) by John Cook, p. 390 ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 93-96. * J'avais vu les grands, mais je n'avais pas vu les petits. ** I had seen the great, but I had not seen the small. ** Vittorio Alfieri, Reason for Changing his Democratic Opinions. * Joy comes and goes, hope ebbs and flows Like the wave; Change doth unknit the tranquil strength of men. Love lends life a little grace, A few sad smiles; and then, Both are laid in one cold place, In the grave. ** Matthew Arnold, A Question, Stanza 1. * Il n'y a rien de changé en France; il n'y a qu'un Français de plus. ** Nothing has changed in France, there is only a Frenchman the more. ** Proclamation pub. in the Moniteur (April, 1814), as the words of Comte D'Artois (afterwards Charles X), on his entrance into Paris. Originated with Count Beugnot. Instigated by Talleyrand. See M. de Vaulabelle—Hist. des Deux Restaurations. 3d Édition II. Pp. 30, 31. Also Contemporary Review, Feb., 1854. * Earth changes, but thy soul and God stand sure. ** Robert Browning, Rabbi Ben Ezra, Stanza 27. * Weep not that the world changes—did it keep A stable, changeless state, it were cause indeed to weep. ** William Cullen Bryant, Mutation. * How chang'd since last her speaking eye Glanc'd gladness round the glitt'ring room, Where high-born men were proud to wait— Where Beauty watched to imitate. ** Lord Byron, Parisina, Stanza 10. * To-day is not yesterday: we ourselves change; how can our Works and Thoughts, if they are always to be the fittest, continue always the same? Change, indeed, is painful; yet ever needful; and if Memory have its force and worth, so also has Hope. ** Thomas Carlyle, Essays, Characteristics. * Tempora mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis. Astra regunt homines, sed regit astra Deus. ** Times change and we change with them. The stars rule men but God rules the stars. ** Cellarius, Harmonia Macrocosmica (1661). The phrase "Tempora mutantur" or "Omnia mutantur" attributed by Borbonius to Emperor Lotharius I, in Delitiæ Poetarum Germanorum. Cicero—De Officiis, Book I, Chapter 10. Ovid—Metamor, Book III. 397. Lactantius, Book III. Fable V. Holinshed—Description of Great Britain. (1571). * An id exploratum cuiquam potest esse, quomodo sese habitarum sit corpus, non dico ad annum sed ad vesperam? ** Can any one find out in what condition his body will be, I do not say a year hence, but this evening? ** Cicero, De Finibus Bonorum et Malorum, II. 228. * Non tam commutandarum, quam evertendarum rerum cupidi. ** Longing not so much to change things as to overturn them. ** Cicero, De Officiis (44 B.C.), II. 1. * Nihil est aptius ad delectationem lectoris quam temporum varietates fortunæque vicissitudines. ** There is nothing better fitted to delight the reader than change of circumstances and varieties of fortune. ** Cicero, Epistles, V. 12. * Nemo doctus unquam (multa autem de hoc genere scripta sunt) mutationem consili inconstantiam dixit esse. ** No sensible man (among the many things that have been written on this kind) ever imputed inconsistency to another for changing his mind. ** Cicero, Epistolæ ad Atticus, XVI. 7. 3. * Asperius nihil est humili cum surgit in altum. ** Nothing is more annoying than a low man raised to a high position. ** Claudianus, In Eutropium, I, 181. * On commence par être dupe, On finit par être fripon. ** We begin by being dupe, and end by being rogue. ** Eustache Deschamps, Réflexion sur le Jeu. * Change is inevitable in a progressive country, Change is constant. ** Benjamin Disraeli, Edinburgh (Oct. 29, 1867). * Will change the Pebbles of our puddly thought To Orient Pearls. ** Guillaume de Salluste Du Bartas, Divine Weekes and Workes, Second Week, Third Day, Part 1. * Good to the heels the well-worn slipper feels When the tired player shuffles off the buskin; A page of Hood may do a fellow good After a scolding from Carlyle or Ruskin. ** Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr., How not to Settle It. * Nor can one word be chang'd but for a worse. ** Homer, The Odyssey, Book VIII, line 192. Pope's translation. * Non si male nunc et olim Sic erit. ** If matters go badly now, they will not always be so. ** Horace, Carmina, II. 10. 17. * Plerumque gratæ divitibus vices. ** Change generally pleases the rich. ** Horace, Carmina, III. 29. 13. * Non sum qualis eram. ** I am not what I once was. ** Horace, Carmina, IV. 1. 3. * Amphora cœpit Instituti; currente rota cur urceus exit? ** A vase is begun; why, as the wheel goes round, does it turn out a pitcher? ** Horace, Ars Poetica (18 BC), XXI. * Quo teneam vultus mutantem Protea nodo? ** With what knot shall I hold this Proteus, who so often changes his countenance? ** Horace, Epistles, I. 1. 90. * Quod petiit spernit, repetit quod nuper omisit. ** He despises what he sought; and he seeks that which he lately threw away. ** Horace, Epistles, I. 1. 98. * Diruit, ædificat, mutat quadrata rotundis. ** He pulls down, he builds up, he changes squares into circles. ** Horace, Epistles, I. 1. 100. * Optat ephippia bos piger, optat arare caballus. ** The lazy ox wishes for horse-trappings, and the steed wishes to plough. ** Horace, Epistles, I. 14. 43. * Deus hæc fortasse benigna Reducet in sedem vice. ** God perchance will by a happy change restore these things to a settled condition. ** Horace, Epistles, XIII. 7. * There is a certain relief in change, even though it be from bad to worse; as I have found in travelling in a stage-coach, that it is often a comfort to shift one's position and be bruised in a new place. ** Washington Irving, Tales of a Traveller, preface. * So many great nobles, things, administrations, So many high chieftains, so many brave nations. So many proud princes, and power so splendid, In a moment, a twinkling, all utterly ended. ** Jacopone, De Contemptu Mundi. Abraham Coles, Translation in "Old Gems in New Settings." P. 75. * As the rolling stone gathers no moss, so the roving heart gathers no affections. ** Mrs. Jameson, Studies, Detached Thoughts, Sternberg's Novels. * Can the Ethiopian change his skin, or the leopard his spots? ** Jeremiah, XIII. 23. * He is no wise man that will quit a certainty for an uncertainty. ** Samuel Johnson, The Idler, No. 57. * The world goes up and the world goes down. And the sunshine follows the rain; And yesterday's sneer and yesterday's frown Can never come over again. ** Charles Kingsley, Songs, II. * Coups de fourches ni d'étrivières, Ne lui font changer de manières. ** Neither blows from pitchfork, nor from the lash, can make him change his ways. ** Jean de La Fontaine, Fables, II. 18. * Time fleeth on, Youth soon is gone, Naught earthly may abide; Life seemeth fast, But may not last— It runs as runs the tide. ** Charles Godfrey Leland, Many in One, Part II, Stanza 21. * I do not allow myself to suppose that either the convention or the League, have concluded to decide that I am either the greatest or the best man in America, but rather they have concluded it is not best to swap horses while crossing the river, and have further concluded that I am not so poor a horse that they might not make a botch of it in trying to swap. ** Abraham Lincoln, to a delegation of the National Union League who congratulated him on his nomination as the Republican candidate for President, June 9, 1864. As given by J. F. Rhodes—Hist. of the U. S. from the Compromise of 1850, Volume IV, p. 370. Same in Nicolay and Hay Lincoln's Complete Works, Volume II, p. 532. Different version in Appleton's Cyclopedia. Raymond—Life and Public Services of Abraham Lincoln, Chapter XVIII, p. 500. (Ed. 1865) says Lincoln quotes an old Dutch farmer, "It was best not to swap horses when crossing a stream." * Omnia mortali mutantur lege creata, Nec se cognoscunt terræ vertentibus annis, Et mutant variam faciem per sæcula gentes. ** Everything that is created is changed by the laws of man; the earth does not know itself in the revolution of years; even the races of man assume various forms in the course of ages. ** Marcus Manilius, Astronomica, 515. * Weary the cloud falleth out of the sky, Dreary the leaf lieth low. All things must come to the earth by and by, Out of which all things grow. ** Owen Meredith (Lord Lytton), The Wanderer, Earth's Havings, Book III. * To-morrow to fresh woods, and pastures new. ** John Milton, Lycidas, line 193. * Nous avons changé tout cela. ** We have changed all that. ** Molière, Le Médecin Malgré lui, II. 6. * Saturninus said, "Comrades, you have lost a good captain to make him an ill general." ** Michel de Montaigne, Of Vanity, Book III, Chapter IX. * All that's bright must fade,— The brightest still the fleetest; All that's sweet was made But to be lost when sweetest. ** Thomas Moore, National Airs, All That's Bright Must Fade. * Omnia mutantur, nihil interit. ** All things change, nothing perishes. ** Ovid, Metamorphoses, XV. 165. * My merry, merry, merry roundelay Concludes with Cupid's curse, They that do change old love for new, Pray gods, they change for worse! ** George Peele, Cupid's Curse; from The Arraignment of Paris. * Tournoit les truies au foin. ** Turned the pigs into the grass. (Clover). ** François Rabelais, Gargantua (phrase meaning to change the subject). * Corporis et fortunæ bonorum ut initium finis est. Omnia orta occidunt, et orta senescunt. ** As the blessings of health and fortune have a beginning, so they must also find an end. Everything rises but to fall, and increases but to decay. ** Sallust, Jugurtha, II. * When change itself can give no more, 'Tis easy to be true. ** Sir Charles Sedley, Reasons for Constancy. * Life may change, but it may fly not; Hope may vanish, but can die not; Truth be veiled, but still it burneth; Love repulsed,—but it returneth. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, Hellas, semi-chorus. * Men must reap the things they sow, Force from force must ever flow, Or worse; but 'tis a bitter woe That love or reason cannot change. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, Lines Written among the Euganean Hills, line 232. * Nought may endure but Mutability. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, Mutability. * Neither to change, nor falter, nor repent; This, like thy glory, Titan! is to be Good, great, and joyous, beautiful and free; This is alone Life, Joy, Empire and Victory. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, Prometheus, Act IV. * This sad vicissitude of things. ** Laurence Sterne, Sermons, XVI. The Character of Shimel. * The life of any one can by no means be changed after death; an evil life can in no wise be converted into a good life, or an infernal into an angelic life: because every spirit, from head to foot, is of the character of his love, and therefore, of his life; and to convert this life into its opposite, would be to destroy the spirit utterly. ** Emanuel Swedenborg, Heaven and Hell, 527. * Corpora lente augescent, cito extinguuntur. ** Bodies are slow of growth, but are rapid in their dissolution. ** Tacitus, Agricola, II. * Not in vain the distance beacons. Forward, forward let us range. Let the great world spin forever down the ringing grooves of change. ** Alfred Tennyson, Locksley Hall (1835, published 1842), Stanza 91. * The stone that is rolling can gather no moss. Who often removeth is suer of loss. ** Thomas Tusser, Five Hundred Points of Good Husbandry, Lessons, Stanza 46. * So, when a raging fever burns, We shift from side to side by turns; And 'tis a poor relief we gain To change the place, but keep the pain. ** Isaac Watts, Hymns and Spiritual Songs, Book II. 146. * Life is arched with changing skies: Rarely are they what they seem: Children we of smiles and sighs— Much we know, but more we dream. ** William Winter, Light and Shadow. * "A jolly place," said he, "in times of old! But something ails it now; the spot is curst." ** William Wordsworth, Hart-leap Well, Part II. * As high as we have mounted in delight In our dejection do we sink as low. ** William Wordsworth, Resolution and Independence, Stanza 4. * I heard the old, old men say, "Every thing alters, And one by one we drop away." They had hands like claws, and their knees Were twisted like the old thorn trees By the waters. I heard the old, old men say, "All that's beautiful drifts away Like the waters." ** W. B. Yeats, The Old Men admiring themselves in the Water. External links Category:Themes de:Veränderung el:Αλλαγή eo:Ŝanĝo he:שינוי it:Cambiamento nl:Verandering nn:Endring sk:Zmena